Torture and Tenderness
by LoveIsAzureBlue
Summary: This is a missing scene from Deathly Hallows. What happened when Ron arrived at Shell Cottage with a tortured Hermione? First H.P. fanfic so please R&R.


Disclaimer: JK Rowling created the world. I'm just playing with it. I own nothing.

**Torture and Tenderness**

Ron landed hard on a grassy knoll just outside the entrance of Shell Cottage and fell to his knees. Hermione was cradled in his arms, unconscious, but trembling violently. Ron held her closer as he got to his feet and rushed towards the front gate. Bill had already pulled the front door open and was rushing towards him. Dean and Luna had apparated there only minutes before with the injured Griphook and dying Olivander had filled Bill and Fleur in on the major details.

"Ron, what the hell happened? " He exclaimed. He looked down at Hermione's pale face and recognition painted his expression. "My GOD! She's been tortured!"

Ron rushed past him without a word and entered shell cottage. Fleur and Luna ran to his side.

"Luna says 'ermione 'as been tortured!" Fleur said. "Take 'er upstairs to our room quickly!"'

Ron obeyed and hurried up to Bill and Fleur's room, his brother following close behind. Gently, Ron placed Hermione on the bed and threw a quilt over her quivering form. In the distance, he heard a crack and breathed a sigh of relief. Harry and Dobby must have finally apparated.

Ron turned to his brother, who had his wand pointed at the still bleeding cut on Hermione's neck made by Bellatrix's knife. He muttered an incantation and the wound stopped bleeding, but looked red, raw and angry.

"Bill, we aren't safe here! The Death-Eaters know I'm not ill. They'll go the Burrow!" Ron exclaimed, his throat burning with emotion.

"I've already sent a Patronus to The Burrow as soon as Luna and Dean arrived with the Goblin and Ollivander. I'm going to go outside to get Harry, then place the Fidelius charm over Shell Cottage. I'll be secret keeper." Bill said as he rushed from the room.

Ron turned his attention back to Hermione. She was still trembling and he noticed that tears were running down her temples into her hair. Even unconscious, Bellatrix's Cruciatus curse was still torturing her. Hermione let out a little cry and Ron knelt down next to her. He raised his hand and began stroking her hair softly. His other hand grasped Hermione's under the blanket.

"Hermione?" Ron whispered, his voice thick with emotion. "Please wake up, please!"

But her eyes did not open and she continued to tremble and cry in her sleep. Ron lowered his head onto the bed next to Hermione and let tears fall from his eyes. He was sobbing, harder than he had since he was child. Sobbing for what Hermione had just endured, sobbing because he knew that he almost lost her, that if Dobby hadn't come... He closed his eyes tight and breathed heavily against the thought.

Hermione let out a soft moan. Her agony felt like a burning spear in Ron's heart. Not knowing what else to do, Ron got up and placed himself next to Hermione in the bed. He cradled her body next to his and draped his arm around her chest, pulling her close. Her body was very cold but, Ron noticed, she stopped trembling almost at once. Ron held her tightly, burying his wet face in her hair. Hermione sighed, but it wasn't a sigh of pain - she seemed to be calming under his touch.

Ron heard a throat clear behind him and turned his head. Bill was standing in the doorway, his eyes slightly averted out of respect for the intimate moment he had walked in on.

"The house elf." Bill said. Ron felt the color drain from his face. The way Bill said it – it could only mean one thing.

"Dobby?" Ron asked, feeling his eyes flood with tears again. Bill nodded.

"Harry's burying him in the Garden."

Ron closed his eyes and let the tears fall. He did not care that Bill could see.

"Ron, I know that you want to be with Hermione, but Harry needs you. Fleur will keep an eye on her."

Ron nodded slowly. "Just give me a minute." He said.

Bill exited the room, partially closing the door behind him.

Ron turned back to Hermione and looked at her. She was peaceful now and Ron knew that she was alive because of the sacrifice of the little house elf who would now forever lie in the Garden at Shell Cottage. He realized with an ache in his heart that, without Dobby, Hermione would surely be dead, probably at the hands of Fenrir Greyback who she would have been cast aside to once Bellatrix had finished with her. Ron shuddered as he thought about the way Fenrir had looked at Hermione, the sickening lust he had seen in Fenrir's eyes. Ron pulled Hermione closer and held her tighter. She was safe now, all thanks to Dobby.

Ron knew Bill was right. Harry needed him. Harry had more affection for Dobby than anyone and would be suffering over the loss. Reluctantly, Ron pulled his arm off of Hermione and sat up. Almost immediately Hermione became restless again. Her breathing became uneven and she started to moan, this time forming words.

"_No… please… stop_." She murmured. Ron grabbed her hand in both of his but it did not still Hermione's restlessness. She began to thrash around and Ron was reminded disturbingly of the time he had watched Harry thrashing in his sleep as a giant snake attacked Mr. Weasley in his dreams. Ron wondered painfully what terrible images Hermione was seeing.

"Hermione, it's alright." Ron soothed. He placed one hand in her hair and her eyes flew open.

"No… Not Ron!" She screamed, sitting bolt upright, breathing hard as she came back to consciousness.

"Hermione! Hermione, it's alright!" Ron said, pulling her into his arms. Hermione let out a violent sob and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. She was trembling again.

"I thought… I thought…" she sobbed, burying her wet face in his shirt.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm right here." He soothed, stroking her hair. She released herself from his embrace and looked around. She was still very pale and looked exhausted.

"Where are we?" She asked, her voice weak.

"Shell Cottage. Dobby saved us." Ron said.

"Dobby?" Hermione asked in surprise. "Is he here? Is he with Harry?"

Ron looked down at his hand, which he was surprised to find was now in Hermione's. He didn't want to have to tell her. Not after she had already suffered so much tonight.

"Hermione, Dobby… he…" Ron felt his throat constrict. But, he didn't have to say anything else. Comprehension dawned on Hermione's face and her eyes flooded with fresh tears.

"No," was all she could say.

Ron embraced her again and they held each other tightly, tears running down both their faces. Ron closed his eyes and breathed in Hermione's smell. He was suddenly overcome with the realization of how much he loved her, how afraid he was of losing her. He tightened his embrace and she did as well. He loved her. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to kiss her and hold her forever. Ron loosened his hold on Hermione and looked into her eyes. She looked pale and tired and… _beautiful_, he thought. He took her face in his hands and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. Hermione raised her hands to his and held them against her face, closing her eyes. Slowly, Ron began to lean in, an inch at a time. Hermione, sensing Ron's closeness, opened her eyes and looked in his. He leaned still closer, his hands still resting on the side of her face, and felt her warm, tremulous breath on his skin. Slowly, gently, his lips just barely caressed Hermione's.

"I am sorry to interrupt," said a soft voice from behind them. Ron and Hermione both turned their heads sharply, "but, 'ermione needs 'er rest." Fleur was standing in the doorway with a pink dressing gown and a damp washcloth in her hands. She seemed embarrassed.

Ron sighed and rose from the bed, feeling slightly resentful towards Fleur for interrupting the moment. He looked back at Hermione. She was looking rather lightheaded and confused.

"You should lie down." He said to her. Hermione obeyed and Ron covered her up with the quilt as Fleur entered the room. Respectfully, she turned her back on them and began rummaging through the dresser drawers, muttering about finding some pajamas for Hermione.

"I'm going to go down and help Harry. I'll be back in a bit." Ron said. He leaned down and kissed Hermione on the forehead before turning to leave.

***

" 'e loves you very much." Fleur said quietly walking over to the bed as the door closed behind Ron.

Hermione didn't say anything. She felt exhausted, confused, and in excrutiating pain. Every muscle and bone from the top of her head to her toes hurt. She thought how funny it was that she hadn't noticed the pain when she was with Ron.

Ron. ..

In her mind, she could still see the look of panic on his face as Bellatrix had uttered the words "keep the mudblood", offering himself to be tortured in her stead. She could hear his voice screaming her name from the depths of Malfoy Manor as she was being tortured. It was his voice that made her endure it, because she knew that if she told the truth, he – they all would all be dead. Hermione's eyes filled with tears at the thought.

" 'ere, let me 'elp you change." Fleur said. She gently helped Hermione sit up and change into a set of flannel pajamas. Hermione slid the pink dressing gown over the pajamas and lay back on the pillows, exhausted. Fleur looked at her sympathetically.

"Would you like me to make you a sleeping draught?" Fleur asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I need to go out to the garden. I need to be with Ron and Harry." Despite the pain she was in, Hermione knew her words were true. Part of her wanted to just be next to Ron again, to feel his arms around her. But she knew that Harry needed her too. She knew what Dobby meant to him. And she wanted to say goodbye to the little elf who was now dead because she was alive.

"I don't theenk zat ees a good idea." Fleur intoned, sounding more like her haughty self.

"Thank you, Fleur, but I want to say goodbye to Dobby." Fleur sighed in defeat and helped Hermione get out of bed. Slowly, Hermione leaning on Fleur for support, they descended the stairs. Bill was waving his wand in the air in precise movements and muttering incantations. Hermione knew that he was casting more protective charms around the house. He stopped when he saw Fleur and Hermione and rushed over to them.

"She wanted to say goodbye to the leetle house elf." Fleur said in way of explanation to Bill. He looked at Hermione sternly.

"You should be in bed resting Hermione!" He said.

"I know Bill. I appreciate your concern, really, but I need to be with them." Hermione answered. In reality, she wasn't sure if she could make the walk to the edge of the garden. Her body was screaming for her to just lie down right there on the floor and not move another inch. But Harry needed her… and so did Ron.

Bill nodded and put an arm around Hermione. Supporting her weight so that she had to put very little pressure on her sore body, he walked her to the small grave where Dobby's body was being laid to rest. Ron turned at the sound of footsteps behind him and sighed audibly when he saw her. Hermione's eyes filled with tears again, not because of the sad scene that was taking place in front of her, but because she knew, without a doubt, that Ron loved her. The look on his face said it all.

Ron put his arm out and took Hermione from Bill, embracing her. She rested her weight against him as Luna said a few words, heard the emotion in his voice as he gruffly uttered "thanks Dobby." Hermione wanted to say something, but she felt too tired, too overcome with emotion. She wasn't sure she could bear it.

After the ceremony, they turned and walked back toward Shell Cottage. Hermione stumbled in exhaustion and Ron lifted her up in his arms and cradled her to his chest. When they arrived back in the cottage, Ron carried Hermione to the sitting room and they sat in silence on the sofa, holding hands, waiting for Harry to come back inside so they could figure out what to do next.


End file.
